Óscar Gutiérrez
Rey Mysterio (11 de diciembre de 1974 -) es el nombre artístico de Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio un luchador profesional méxico-estadounidense que trabaja actualmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca SmackDown!. Gutiérrez es conocido internacionalmente por su estilo de lucha aérea y por empezar la revolución del peso crucero en los Estados Unidos en la década de los 90s, tras su paso por las empresas de lucha libre profesional World Championship Wrestling (WCW) y Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Además fue elegido durante tres años consecutivos el mejor luchador crucero, según la revista Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Dentro de sus numerosos logros como luchador profesional, destacan su reinado como Campeón Mundial, 2 veces como Campeón Intercontinental, sus 4 reinados como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE y sus ocho como Campeón Peso Crucero. Además, fue el ganador de la edición del 2006 del Royal Rumble. Carrera México (Tijuana y AAA) Nacido en San Diego, California, entrenó para convertirse en luchador profesional con su tío, Rey Misterio, Sr. Rey mysterio debutó como luchador el 30 de abril de 1989 a la edad de 14 años en una pequeña iglesia en Tijuana, México. En México, usando el nombre de Colibrí, empezó una rivalidad con Psicosis, este feudo duró varios años y continuó hasta Colibrí traslado su carrera a los EUA Cuando Colibrí cumplió 18 años, su tío quiso que todos se dieran cuenta de la relación familiar que había entre los 2 (tío-sobrino) y le dijo a Colibrí que el merecía usar el nombre de Rey Misterio, Jr. y así fue. Rey Misterio, Jr. entró a la empresa de lucha Asistencia Asesoría y Administracíon (AAA) donde empezó una enemistad con Juventud Guerrera y hasta llegó a haber una lucha en pareja entre Rey Misterio, Jr y su tío Rey Misterio Sr., contra Juventud Guerrera y su padre Fuerza Guerrera. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) En el año 1995, Rey Misterio, Jr. trasladó su carrera a los Estados Unidos de América donde se cambió el nombre a Rey Mysterio. Después entró a la empresa Extreme Championship Wrestling. Rey Mysterio derrotó a Psicosis en su pelea de debut en la ECW, causando un gran impacto en la lucha profesional americana y empezando un feudo con Psicosis, que acabó en November to Remember. World Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) 1996-1998 thumb|right|200px|Rey Mysterio en una firma de autógrafos. Rey Mysterio, Jr. ingresó a la empresa de lucha World Championship Wrestling (WCW) donde empezó a ganar fama en el 1996 y fue el estandarte de la nueva Revolución Pesocrucero en los Estados Unidos de América y cambió su nombre artístico a Rey Mysterio. En la WCW tuvo luchas muy famosas con Ultimo Dragón, Dean Malenko, Psicosis, Eddie Guerrero y Juventud Guerrera. Rey Mysterio tuvo un feudo con Dean Malenko para ganar el Campeonato Pesocrucero de la WCW, perdiendo en The Great American Bash, pero consiguiéndo el título en 8 de julio en un episodio de la WCW, un día después de derrotar a Psicosis en WCW Bash at the Beach. Lo defendió con éxito frente Ultimo Dragón en Hog Wild y ante Super Calo en Fall Brawl, pero lo perdió en Halloween Havoc ante Dean Malenko. Más tarde se enfeudó con Ultimo Dragón, luchando frente a él en World War 3, peleando por el J-Crown Championship, perdiendo ante Ultimo, además de pelear en la battle royal de 60 personas. Empezó un feudo con Jushin Liger, peleando contra él en Starrcade, perdiendo Rey tras que le aplicara una Liger Bomb. Después empezaría un feudo por el Campeonato Mundial de Televisión de la WCW contra Prince Laukea, perdiendo en WCW SuperBrawl VII después de que Steven Regal le pegara después de que Steven Regal y en Uncensored. Tendría otro feudo con Ultimo Dragón, el cual acabaría en Spring Stampede, ganándole tras una hurracanada. Luego lucharía en dos ocasiones contra Syxx por el Campeonato Peso Crucero, perdiendo Rey ambas veces. Luego peleó contra Yuji Yasuroaka en Slamboree, derrotándole con otra hurracanada. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Konnan, perdieno Rey en Road Wild. Más tarde empezaría un feudo con Eddie Guerrero, llegando a pelear contra Mysterio como El Caliente. Pelearían en Halloween Havoc en una pelea Mácara vs. Máscara, ganando el Campeonato Peso Crucero por segunda vez. Lo perdería frente a Eddie el 10 de noviembre y pelearía por el título en World War 3, reteniéndolo Eddie. También participaría en la battle royal de 60 hombres, siendo eliminado. Al principio de 1998 se enfeudó con Juventud Guerrera y ganaría el título en Thunder, pero lo perdería en Souled Out ante Chris Jericho, empezando un feudo con él que les llevó a pelear en Bash at the Beach, con la recuperación del título de Rey tras derrotarle y el 13 de julio le derrotaría Jericho, capturando de nuevo el cinturón. Después, en Road Wild, derrotaría a Psicosis, siendo el Contendiente Nº1 por el título Peso Crucero, luchó en la battle royal de 60 hombres de World War 3, siendo eliminado el número 44 y se enfrentó a Billy Kidman y Juventud Guerrera en Starrcade en un Triple Threat Match por el Campeonato de Peso Crucero de la WCW, reteniémdolo Billy. 1999 thumb|left|195px|Gutiérrez firmando autógrafos. Más tarde pelearían en un Fatal Four Way en Souled Out Billy Kidman, Rey Mysterio, Juventud Guerrera y Psicosis por el Campeonato Peso Crucero, reteniéndolo Kidman una vez más. En WCW SuperBrawl IX, Konnan y él serían derrotados por The Outsiders, con los que tenían un feudo, en una pelea Máscara contra Cabellera, por lo que Rey Mysterio se tuvo que quitar la máscara y pelear sin ella. Tras perder su máscara, empezó un feudo con Kevin Nash venciéndolo en Nitro y acabando en Uncensored con la derrota de Rey tras que le aplicara una Jacknife Powerbomb. Ganó el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE a Billy Kidman el 15 de marzo y peleó contra Ric Flair por el Campoeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WCW el 21 de marzo, reteniéndolo Flair, ganó el 28 de marzo el Campeonato por Parejas de la WCW tras derrotar a Chris Benoit y Dean Malenko junto a Billy Kidman. Sin embargo, el 4 de abril Psicosis derrotó a Rey y le quitó el Título de los Pesos Crucero y defendió con éxito su título por parejas frente a Raven y Perry Saturn. Luego recapturó el título Crucero y lo defendió frente a Juventud Guerrera, pero lo perdió frente Psicosis en un Fatal 4 Way con Juventud y Blitzkrieg, derrotándole para recapturarlo. La siguiente semana se enfrentaron él y Kidman contra the Amstrong Brothers, defendiendo con éxito los títulos en parejas y retuvo de nuevo el título crucero frente a Evan Karagian y Kaz Hayashi. En Slamboree, él y Kidman perdieron frente a Raven y Saturn en un Triangle Match, participando también Dean Malenko y Chris Benoit, ganando Raven y Saturn el campeonato por parejas. Después empezó junto a Konnan un feudo con Curt Hennig y Bobby Duncum, llegando a pelear en The Great American Bash, ganándoles y uniéndose al grupo No Limit Soldiers. Luego peleó con Swoll como parte de NLS contra West Texas Rednecks en un Combate de eliminación en Bash at the Beach, ganando NLS. Un mes después perdió el campeonato de los Pesos Cruceros frente a Lenny Lane. Tras perder el cinturón empezó un feudo con Insane Clown Posse, luchando contra ellos y Vampiro junto a Kidman y Juventud Guerrera en Fall Brawl, ganando el equipo de Mysterio. Luego se unió a Konnan, derrotando a Harlem Heat, ganando el Campeonato por Parejas de la WCW una vez más. 2000-2001 El 14 de agosto, Rey y Juventud Guerrera derrotaron a Vampiro y The Great Muta, ganando el Campeonato Mundial por Parejas de la WCW, reteniéndolo después frente a Sean O'Haire y Mark Jindrak, Insane Clown Posse, Harris Brothers y KorniK. Pero el comisionado de la WCW , Eric Miller derrotó a Disco Infierno, dejando vacante el campeonato por parejas. En Fall Brawl Rey, Juvi, Disco Infierno, Vito y Paul Orndorff se enfrentaron a the Natural Born Thrillers, acabando el combate sin resultado. Con el campeonato en poder de O'Haire y Jindrak, Rey y Kidman intentaron recuperarlo sin éxito en Havoc Halloween. Luego Rey, Konnan y Kidman empezaron un feudo contra Jeff Jarret y Harris Brothers, peridendo en Starrcade. A comienzos del 2001 ganó un Gauntlet match por el Campeonato de los Pesos Crucero, teniendo un feudo con Chavo Guerrero, que culminó en Superbrawl Revenge, siendo Mysterio derrotado por Chavo en una pelea por el título. En las útlimas semanas de la WCW, Rey y Kidman ganaron en un torneo por el Campeonato de los Pesos Crucero por Parejas de la WCW, ganándolo a Kid Romeo y Elix Skipper. Tras esto, la WCW fue comprada por la WWF y su contrato no fue renovado. Circuitos Independientes Tras el cierre de la WCW, se fue a circuitos independientes, luchando en la XPW durante un corto tiempo, luchó en México sin su máscara y peleó contra CM Punk y Eddie Guerrero en IWA por el Campeonato de los Pesos Pesados de IWA, ganándolo Eddie. Durante esta etapa compartio el ring con grandes del ring mexicano como Mil Mascaras,el hijo del santo, el perro aguayo, entre otros. Igual retomo su feudo y cuentas pendientes con Psicosis y Rey misterio sr, pero sobre todo con Juventud guerrea con quien sigue pendiente hasta hoy (segun juventud). En esta etapa destaco su presencia en Tijuana y en la arena mexico(WWA Y CMLL respectivamente) En WWA se corono como campeon en categorias de peso medio y de parejas en mas de una ocacion. En esta misma promocion acompaño a el perro aguayo en su lucha de despedida de Tijuana en una lucha de cabellera contra cabellera en la cual el can salio victorioso combrando la cabellera de universo 2000. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-presente) 2002 thumb|right|200px|Mysterio, luchando en [[Iraq.]] En junio de 2002, Rey firmó un contrato en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), y con videos se promocionó su debut. En la WWE, comenzó a ser conocido bajo el nombre de Rey Mysterio, sin el sufijo "Jr.". Vince McMahon además le pidió a Mysterio que volviera a usar su máscara. Debutó el 25 de julio de 2002 en SmackDown! como face, en una lucha frente a Chavo Guerrero, la cual Mysterio ganó. Mysterio entró en un feudo con Kurt Angle, el cual terminó en SummerSlam, donde fue derrotado por Angle. Posterior a eso en Unforgiven, Mysterio logró una victoria sobre Chavo Guerrero. Edge y Mysterio comenzaron a formar equipo, para entrar a un torneo que definiría a a los primeros Campeones Parejas de la WWE. Ambos derrotaron a Tajiri & Brock Lesnar, y luego a Ron Simmons & Reverend D-Von, avanzando a la final del torneo, donde fueron derrotados por Kurt Angle & Chris Benoit en No Mercy. Mientras tanto, Mysterio ganó una oportunidad por el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE en Rebellion, pero no pudo derrotar al campeón Jamie Noble. Sólo días después de aquello, el 7 de noviembre, Edge y Mysterio derrotaron a Kurt Angle y Chris Benoit, capturando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE. En Survivor Series, Edge y Mysterio fueron derrotados por Los Guerreros (Eddie y Chavo), perdiendo los Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, en una lucha en que también participaron Kurt Angle y Chris Benoit. Después de esta derrota, Edge y Mysterio no volvieron a formar equipo. 2003 Mysterio fue el cuarto participante en ingresar al Royal Rumble, pero fue el tercero en ser eliminado. En el evento No Way Out, derrotó a Jamie Noble, ganando una oportunidad por el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE. Dicha oportunidad le fue otorgada en WrestleMania XIX, en donde no pudo derrotar al campeón Matt Hardy. Luego de eso, entró en un corto feudo con The Big Show, el cual culminó con la derrota de Mysterio en Backlash. En la edición del 5 de junio de SmackDown!, derrotó a Matt Hardy, ganando su segundo Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE. Retuvo el campeonato frente a la mayoría de los cruceros de la marca, incluyendo a Shannon Moore en SummerSlam, antes de perderlo frente a Tajiri el 25 de septiembre en SmackDown!. En No Mercy, Mysterio falló en su intento de recapturar el campeonato frente a Tajiri. Durante su periodo como campeón crucero obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, pero no pudo derrotar a Team Angle, junto con su compañero de equipo Billy Kidman en el evento Vengeance. En el mes de diciembre, Mysterio se enfrentó a Brock Lesnar y Jamie Noble, con una derrota y una victoria, respectivamente. Al derrotar a Noble, Mysterio ganó una oportunidad por el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE. 2004 250px|thumb|left|Rey Mysterio en RAW. En la edición del 1 de enero en SmackDown!, Mysterio derrotó a Tajiri, ganando el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la WWE. Tras su victoria, entró en un feudo con Jamie Noble, sobre el cual obtuvo tres victorias, una de ellas en el Royal Rumble. Mantuvo el campeonato hasta No Way Out, en donde fue derrotado por Chavo Guerrero. Tuvo su revancha por el Campeonato Peso Crucero en WrestleMania XX, pero no logró ganar el combate. El 18 de marzo ganó una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero fue derrotado por el campeón Eddie Guerrero. Mysterio comenzó a formar equipo con Rob Van Dam desde mayo de 2004, e incluso derrotaron a The Dudley Boyz en Judgment Day. Bajo su alianza con Van Dam, Mysterio consiguió ganar el Campeonato Peso Crucero una vez más, derrotando a Chavo Guerrero el 17 de junio en SmackDown!. Retuvo el título en The Great American Bash frente a Chavo y luego lo perdió el 29 de julio frente a Spike Dudley en SmackDown!. El equipo de Mysterio y Van Dam entró en feudo con René Duprée y Kenzo Suzuki, quienes los derrotaron en No Mercy. En una edición de SmackDown!, Mysterio recibió una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, el cual no pudo conseguir. Después de meses enfrentándose a Suzuki y Duprée, el 9 de diciembre en SmackDown!, Van Dam y Mysterio los derrotaron, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE. Su primera defensa fue en el evento Armageddon, de la cual salieron victoriosos. 2005 Rey Mysterio y Rob Van Dam perdieron los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE frente a The Basham Brothers, el 13 de enero, en un lucha en que también participaron Eddie Guerrero & Booker T y Mark Jindrak & Luther Reings. Luego de su derrota, participó en el Royal Rumble, donde entró en la octava posición y fue eliminado por Edge entre los últimos cuatro. Poco tiempo después de su ruptura con Rob Van Dam, Mysterio formó un equipo con Eddie Guerrero. En No Way Out, Eddie y Mysterio capturaron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, tras derrotar a los Basham Brothers. El 24 de febrero en SmackDown!, los derrotaron nuevamente, reteniendo el campeonato. En WrestleMania 21, Eddie y Mysterio se enfrentaron entre éllos, con victoria para Rey. Después de esa lucha, ambos se dieron la mano en señal de respeto, pero a pesar de ese gesto, quedaron rencillas entre ambos. Debido a ese quiebre, el 21 de abril fueron derrotados por MNM, perdiendo los títulos en parejas y volviendo heel a Eddie. thumb|right|180px|Mysterio en un tour el año 2005. El 5 de mayo, Eddie Guerreró atacó brutalmente a Mysterio, iniciando un feudo que duró la gran parte del año. Su primer encuentro se produjo en Judgment Day, con victoria por descalificación para Mysterio, debido a que Eddie lo golpeó con una silla. Luego el 23 de junio en SmackDown! y en el evento The Great American Bash, Mysterio derrotó a Eddie Guerrero. Eddie reveló que (kayfabe) el hijo de Rey, Dominick, era en realidad hijo suyo, y que quería que le entregara la custodia, pero Rey puso la custodia en juego en SummerSlam, en donde ganó gracias a la ayuda de Vickie Guerrero. Finalmente, en la edición del 9 de septiembre, Eddie derrotó a Rey en una Steel Cage Match, dando fin a la rivalidad entre ambos. Mysterio se enfrentó a John "Bradshaw" Layfield en No Mercy, frente a quien perdió. Fue elegido por los fans para formar equipo con Matt Hardy y enfrentarse a Edge y Chris Masters en Taboo Tuesday, pero finalmente Edge fue reemplazado por Snitsky. A pesar de eso último, Matt y Rey se llevaron la victoria. Posteriormente participó en el combate "SmackDown! vs. RAW" en Survivor Series, donde su equipo consiguió el triunfo. En una edición de SmackDown!, los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas Kane y Big Show acudieron a atacar a Mysterio, pero Batista lo impidió. Esto llevó a que ambos comenzaran a formar equipo y posteriormente ganaran el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, tras derrotar a MNM. En Armageddon fueron derrotados por Kane & Big Show y sólo dos días después perdieron el Campeonato en Parejas frente a MNM. Además no pudieron derrotarlos en la revancha, la semana posterior en SmackDown!. 2006 Rey Mysterio entró y ganó el Royal Rumble, estando más de una hora durante el combate. Su victoria le dio la oportunidad de optar a algún Campeonato Mundial de la empresa en WrestleMania 22. Randy Orton retó a Rey a un combate en No Way Out, con la oportunidad por el título en juego, combate que Orton ganó. Debido al controversial final de la lucha en No Way Out, el gerente general de SmackDown! Theodore Long pactó una Triple Amenaza por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado entre Rey, Orton y el campeón Kurt Angle para WrestleMania 22. El evento fue realizado el 2 de abril, en donde Mysterio derrotó a sus oponentes, coronándose Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Mysterio retuvo el campeonato frente a oponentes como Randy Orton, Kurt Angle y Mark Henry en las siguientes ediciones de SmackDown!. En el evento Judgment Day, retuvo el título frente a John "Bradshaw" Layfield, para luego dos días después volver a derrotarlo, forzando a éste a retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. Posteriormente, entró en feudo con Sabu el cual culminó con una lucha en One Night Stand, que finalizó en un empate. Finalmente, en The Great American Bash, King Booker derrotó a Mysterio, ganando el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Sin embargo, Booker logró la victoria sólo gracias a la ayuda de Chavo Guerrero, quien golpeó con una silla a Mysterio. La interferencia que le costó a Mysterio el Campeonato Mundial produjo en inicio de un feudo entre él y Chavo Guerrero. Ambos se enfrentaron en SummerSlam, con victoria para Chavo gracias a una interferencia de Vickie Guerrero. El controvesial final de ese combate olbigó a pactar una revancha en No Mercy, la cual esta vez ganó Mysterio. Como resultado del empate de victorias que poseían ambos, se pactó una tercera y última lucha, un I Quit Match en SmackDown! que Chavo logró ganar. Durante ese combate, Mysterio sufrió una lesión en su rodilla. Rey Mysterio fue sometido a una exitosa cirugía en su rodilla el 17 de noviembre de 2006, la cual lo dejó por fuera de la acción por cerca de 10 meses. A diferencia de otros luchadores, Mysterio fue autorizado para regresar a San Diego y poder descansar junto a su familia, desligándose de la empresa durante ese periodo. 2007-2008 left|thumb|210px|Rey firmando autógrafos en el Tribute to the Troops. En la edición del 23 de febrero de 2007 en SmackDown!, Mysterio comunicó a los fans su estado de recuperación, pero Vince McMahon lo interrumpió e introdujo a Umaga quien lo atacó brutalmente, agravando su lesión. En SummerSlam, Mysterio regresó de su lesión derrotando a Chavo Guerrero. El 7 de septiembre, en SmackDown!, Mysterio nuevamente derrotó a Chavo, esta vez en un I Quit Match. Además, ganó una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a The Great Khali y Batista, pero el ganador de ese combate fue Batista. Tras esto, Rey entró en feudo con Finlay. Ambos se enfrentaron en No Mercy, Cyber Sunday y Suvivor Series. En No Mercy, la lucha quedó sin resultado, mientras que en los dos eventos siguientes, Mysterio obtuvo una victoria frente a Finlay. Luego se enfrentó a Montel Vontavious Porter por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en Armageddon, pero al derrotarlo por cuenta fuera, no ganó el campeonato. El 4 de enero de SmackDown!, Mysterio obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Edge en el Royal Rumble, pero fue derrotado tras la intervención de Vickie Guerrero. Recibió su derecho a revancha y se pactó un combate entre ellos en No Way Out. En un tour en Santiago de Chile, el 13 de febrero sufrió una lesión en su bícep derecho, pero aún así lucho frente a Edge en No Way Out. Sin embargo su lesión fue factor clave en el combate del que Edge salió victorioso. Su último combate antes de ser operado fue el 22 de febrero de 2008, donde derrotó a Chavo Guerrero. Después de la lucha, The Big Show, bajo órdenes de Vickie Guerrero, acudió a atacar a Mysterio. Sólo días después fue sometido a una operación y su tiempo de recuperación se estimó en cerca de 6 meses. El 23 de junio en el WWE Draft, Mysterio fue enviado desde SmackDown a RAW. En Unforgiven, perdió una oportunidad de ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en el Championship Scramble, que finalmente ganó Chris Jericho. Tras esto, inició un feudo con Kane, a quien derrotó en No Mercy, Cyber Sunday y Survivor Series, siendo este último encuentro una lucha en equipos. En Armageddon fue derrotado por CM Punk. 2009 Una vez iniciado el 2009, Mysterio inició un feudo con Mike Knox, después de que éste lo atacara después de sus combates durante varias semanas en RAW. Mysterio se enfrentó a Knox en dos ocasiones en RAW, derrotándolo en ambas ocasiones. En medio de este feudo, participó en el Royal Rumble y en la Cámara de Eliminación por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de No Way Out, pero no logró ganar ninguno de esos combates, siendo el quinto y último eliminado dentro de la lucha de No Way Out. Sin embargo, en WrestleMania XXV derrotó a John "Bradshaw" Layfield en un tiempo estimado de 21 segundos, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental por primera vez. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca SmackDown! debido al Draft 2009. Luego en Judgment Day, retuvo el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a Chris Jericho, antes de perderlo frente al mismo en Extreme Rules, recuperándolo en The Bash al derrotarlo otra vez. Luego en Night of Champions y SummerSlam retuvo el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a Dolph Ziggler. El 27 de agosto fue suspendido por 30 días al violar la política de sustancias prohibidas de la empresa, efectiva a partir del 2 de septiembre. Un día antes de comenzar a hacer efectiva su suspensión, perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a John Morrison. En lucha thumb|220px|Rey Mysterio aplicando el "619" en [[Eddie Guerrero.]] thumb|220px|Mysterio aplicándole un "West Coast Pop" a Kane. *'Movimientos finales' **''619'' (Tiger feint kick a la cabeza del oponente) seguido de: ***''West Coast Pop'' (Springboard hurricanrana) ***''Droppin' Da Dime'' (Springboard leg drop o springboard leg drop bulldog) ***'Springboard seated senton' ***'Springboard splash' ***'Frog splash' - como tributo a Eddie Guerrero **'Tornado DDT' - WCW / ECW **'Super hurricanrana' - WCW *'Movimientos de firma' **''Mysterio-Rana'' (Hurricanrana pin desde los hombros del oponente) **''Mysterio Express'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Air Mysterio'' (Hurricanrana a un oponente arrinconado) **Varios tipos de crossbody: ***Diving ***Slingshot ***Reverse, a veces haciendo un springboard con la segunda cuerda **Varios tipos de moonsault: ***Diving ***Split-legged ***Springboard **Wheelbarrow counter bulldog, DDT o inverted headscissors takedown **Springboard sitout facebuster **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Arm wrench inside cradle **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Missile dropkick **Bronco buster *'Apodos' **'The Master of the 619' - WWE **'The Ultimate Underdog' - WWE **'The Biggest Little Man' - WWE **The Technical Kid From San Diego - ECW **El Super Duper Niño - ECW **The Giant Killer - WCW Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|Rey como [[WWE World Heavyweight Championship|Campeón Mundial.]] thumb|Rey Mysterio como [[WWE Tag Team Championship|Campeón en Parejas de la WWE con Eddie Guerrero.]] *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Salón de la Fama (2007) *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 vez) - con Octagón y Super Muñeco **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling All-Stars' **IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Konnan *'Tijuana, México' **Salón de la Fama (2006) *'World Wrestling Association **WWA Lightweight Championship (3 veces) **WWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Rey Mysterio, Sr. **WWA Welterweight Championship (3 veces) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Cruiserweight Championship (5 veces) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Billy Kidman (1), Konnan (1) y Juventud Guerrera (1) **WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Billy Kidman *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 veces) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 veces) - con Edge (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Eddie Guerrero (1) y Batista (1) **Royal Rumble (2006) **Triple Crown Championship (vigésimoprimero) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **''Nº101 en los PWI 500 del 1994 **''Nº18'' en los PWI 500 del 1995 **''Nº7'' en los PWI 500 del 1996 **''Nº29'' en los PWI 500 del 1997 **''Nº107'' en los PWI 500 del 1998 **''Nº4'' en los PWI 500 del 1999 **''Nº198'' en los PWI 500 del 2001 **''Nº58'' en los PWI 500 del 2002 **''Nº56'' en los PWI 500 del 2003 **''Nº22'' en los PWI 500 del 2004 **''Nº14'' en los PWI 500 del 2005 **''Nº6'' en los PWI 500 del 2006 **''Nº59'' en los PWI 500 del 2008 **''Nº26'' en los PWI500 del 2009 **Luchador Nº56 de los 500 mejores de la historia PWI 500 Years 2003 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Debutante del año - 1992 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 1995 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 1996 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 1997 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 2002 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 2003 **WON Mejor luchador volador - 2004 **WON Luchador más destacado - 1996 **WON Mejor movimiento de lucha - 1996, West Coast Pop **WON Lucha del año - 2002, con Edge vs. Chris Benoit & Kurt Angle (No Mercy, 20 de octubre) **WON Peor Feudo del Año - 2008, vs. Kane Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com *Página Oficial de Rey Mysterio *Myspace de Rey Mysterio Categoría:Luchadores de Smackdown!